


[Podfic]  just off the key of reason

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Pete spends days burrowed under the covers of his bed, listening to the white noise in his head getting progressively louder.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  just off the key of reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just off the key of reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202806) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> **Content notes** : mental health issues
> 
>  Originally posted [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/16198.html). Happy birthday, Aka!

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/just%20off%20the%20key%20of%20reason.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:26



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060608.zip) | **Size:** 4 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/just%20off%20the%20key%20of%20reason.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
